At The Library
by punky326
Summary: Tomo watches catfights, the Azugirls discover fan fiction, and a whole lot of other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first oneshot and azumanga fanfic (Yes, I know it's long). I actually wrote it last month but then I couldn't find time to upload it and eventually forgot about it. At first, it was just going to be about the Azu girls discovering fan fiction, but then I started getting ideas for including other stuff...and this is the result. Hope you like it! Oh yeah, and any shoujo-ai in here is just for parody purposes only.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Azumanga Daioh or the various fanfics I parodied in this fanfic. Each story belongs to their respective authors, sort of. Oh yeah, and I apologize in advance for murdering your writing XD.**

**At the Library**

It was another cool summer afternoon at Azumanga High School. Instead of eating lunch on the roof like they usually did, the Azu gang decided to visit the school library today. Well, all except Kagura who was helping Ms. Kurosawa teach the first years advanced swimming techniques for extra credit. As for the remaining Azu girls, their library visits usually ranged from two to three times a month so they were dubbed "that eccentric group" by the bookworms who practically lived there. Once they had arrived, Chiyo and Yomi went off to look in the fiction section while Sakaki headed over to the pet and animal care section. As usual, Osaka and Tomo headed over to the computers.

"Time to see some chick fighting on youtube!" Tomo said entering the site.

Osaka glanced at her screen. "Why would'ya want to see chickens fight, Tomo?" she asked curiously. "Can't ya just go to a farm and see that?"

"No dummy not chickens, chicks. Y'know, girls? I heard it's become quite popular in America." Tomo explained clicking on a video entitled "Stacey and Miranda's Showdown".

"See look," she said pointing at the screen. Osaka leaned over to see what was going on. She saw two teenage girls rolling together on the lawn of what seemed to be a backyard and they were both tugging at each other's hair, in the background she could see a small crowd of teens cheering them on.

"Oh, so that's chick fighting, huh? Sure looks' painful." She said spacing out. "You know I could never do that. After all, I'm not much of a fighter." Osaka then went back to looking at her own screen. "Well, you have fun watchin' those girls kill each other."

"Heheh, I sure will!" Tomo said as she started to join the on-screen crowd's cheering.

"Yeah, give it to her! Break her jaw! All right! Yes, you did it! Good Job, Stacey-chan!"

At that moment, the librarian had momentarily walked over to see what had caused the young student to create such a ruckus. By that time, Tomo had enlarged the video to full screen. The librarian was shocked by what she saw: One girl with a bloody nose and a black eye raising her fists triumphantly in the air while another was slumped over in the grass unconscious and covered in blood. She then saw a crowd carrying the victor away on their shoulders and apparently leaving the other girl for dead. I few seconds later she could then see paramedics placing the forgotten girl on a stretcher and hauling her away.

"Ms. Takino! What on earth are you watching? Was that a catfight I just saw?!" The librarian had gotten to know the wildcat through the constant stream of complaints from the other students whenever she was present in the library. Personally, she would've loved to ban Tomo from the library, but because she had always been lenient with the students, in the end she would always let the girl's antics slide. However, this time was different. This time she'd had enough. As for Tomo, she desperately tried to think of an excuse that would get her out of this one but nothing came to mind.

"Um, Barney?" she answered nervously.

The librarian finally lost it, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! GET OFF THE COMPUTER THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS LIBRARY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

"Aw, man! Does that mean I can't watch Miranda-chan's funeral?" Tomo asked, " Cuz' I wanted to see the fight that took place after the reception, it's been subtitled and everything."

The librarian screamed at the top of her lungs, "OUT, NOW!" She then grabbed the wildcat by the collar and threw her out of the library. Once the commotion was over, the remaining students returned to what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

"I was wondering when she'd do that," Yomi replied nonchalantly as she went back to reading her book. "That idiot finally got what was coming to her."

* * *

"Hello, Ms.Osaka. What are you doing?" Chiyo asked as she walked over to sit next to her friend. At first the Osakan didn't respond, but she soon came to.

"Oh, hi Chiyo-chan! I'm just lookin' at some American websites. "This one's called "fanfixon". I wish I could read what it says, though." She said glazy-eyed.

"Huh? Oh, I can read English. Do you want me to read it for you?" Chiyo asked.

Osaka gave a huge smile, "Sure, I'd really like that! Thanks, Chiyo-chan!" She then moved over to switch seats with the young genius.

Chiyo decided to click on the "anime/manga" link so it was something she was somewhat familiar with and then scrolled down until she saw one she liked. "Hm, 'Azumanga Daioh'. That sounds like the name of our school. I guess I'll click on this one. She clicked on the link. " Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. Osaka could've sworn Chiyo's pigtails jumped up when she said it.

"What's the matter Chiyo-chan? You feelin' okay?" Osaka asked Chiyo worriedly.

"Ms. Osaka, all the stories on here are about us!" Chiyo cried. "Look!"

"Chiyo-chan, I already told ya I can't read English." Osaka replied.

Chiyo stopped panicking, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Hold on, I'll use a web translator to translate the site," she said opening another window.

Osaka spaced out for a second before coming to, "Wait, aren't most of those things useless when it comes to translatin' stuff?" she asked.

"In most cases, yes," Chiyo answered typing quickly on the keyboard, "but I've finally found one that's able to translate English into Japanese virtually flawlessly!" she explained. "Ms. Osaka, you go get the others while I find it."

"Okey-Dokey!" Osaka said saluting Chiyo before she left.

A few minutes later all the Azu-girls save Tomo had surrounded Chiyo and the computer.

"I don't believe it." Yomi said astonished. "How do people know who we are? It's kind of creepy if you ask me." Sakaki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's pretty incredible, " said Kagura. Chiyo turned around to see the tanned girl standing beside Yomi.

"Oh, Ms. Kagura. When did you get here? It's only been 10 minutes since the lunch started. Weren't you going to go help Ms. Kurosawa with the first years?"

Kagura placed her hand behind her head. "Well, I was but then I realized I had forgotten to do Mr. Kimura's Classical Lit. Report and you know how he gets when you turn in late work, especially when you're a girl. The Azu-girls shuddered as they remembered what had happened the last time a girl brought in her project late to Kimura's class.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Now did everyone do their reports on why the Edo period was such an important time in history?" the gaping teacher asked his students. A girl with braids raised her hand. "Yes, what is it my dear Rachel?" he asked the girl now known as Rachel.

"Sorry, Mr. Kimura but I couldn't do it. There was a recent death in my family and I had to attend the funeral in Kobe." she explained. "Is it okay if I make it up at a later time?" As she was done speaking she noticed the Literature teacher beginning to shake as tears formed in his eyes.

"YOU GIRLS AND YOUR EXCUSES!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE KAORIN? He screamed without warning shocking Rachel into silence. SHE'S SO PERFECT!! SHE ALWAYS HANDS HER WORK IN ON TIME!!" he screamed while cracking his neck. He then threw himself on to his desk and started to cry.

Rachel, not knowing what to say, looked over to see Kaorin crouched down in her seat repeating the words "I wish I were dead, I wish I were dead, I wish I were dead, I wish I were dead..." as she glowered at Kimura with loathe-filled eyes. Now turning her eyes back towards the sobbing teacher, Rachel was finally able to recover her voice.

"Um, so does that mean I fail?" she asked him reluctantly.

"All I did was ask you to do the assignment, was that so hard? Why do you girls always have to break my heart like this?" he murmured to himself as he left Rachel's question unanswered. He then lifted his head up and stared at her. "It's okay, you can make it up. Just don't hurt me like that again!" he said breaking into fresh sobs. By this time, all the boys in the classroom had gathered around him to console their fallen hero.

_"You've got to be kidding Me,"_ the Braid Maiden thought as she watched the comedic drama that her least favorite teacher and male classmates continued to display. "I can't wait for the day I graduate."

The whole time this went on the Azu girls just sweatdropped and continued to do their work.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Don't remind us." Yomi said remembering that day.

"Yeah, so anyway," Kagura continued, "Coach was very understanding. She's the best. So what's with this site anyway?" she asked looking at the screen.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Chiyo said determined. Let's choose this one," she said as she clicked a story entitled "Warm Nights."

* * *

_Tomo giggled as Yomi quickly unbuttoned her shirt. She couldn't believe it, this would be their first time. The bed felt warm against her skin as she saw Yomi quickly undress and and jump in the bed alongside her. The wildcat then turned off the lamp on the nightstand and snuggled next to her best friend. "I love you, Yomi," she whispered softly to the taller girl. "I love you too, Tomo..." Yomi responded as she drew her face closer towards Tomo's, "...and nothing will ever change that." The two then locked lips for a long passionate kiss." _

* * *

"WHAT THE? WHO THE F--K WROTE THIS CRAP!" Yomi said completely losing her composure. Luckily for Chiyo, Osaka had covered her ears just in time so that she wasn't able to hear the bespectacled one's colorful language.

"Hey Yomi, how did'ya make your veins pop out like that?" the space cadet asked. The Azu girls sweatdropped at Osaka's question.

"Oi Yomi, you're in a library. You can't use those words here!" Kagura whispered to her friend.

"I DON"T F--KIN' CARE! CHIYO-CHAN, WHO WROTE THIS??" Yomi asked the small girl. She couldn't wait to strangle the person who wrote the fanfic. Again, Osaka was able to censor the words from Chiyo just in time.

"Um, it says the author is SgForm. What a weird name. He/She currently lives in Mississippi." Chiyo said reading the person's profile. "Sorry, Ms. Yomi. I guess there's nothing you can do. It's a good thing Tomo-chan isn't here to see this though."

"Oh yeah, where is Tomo anyway?" Kagura asked looking up from the computer.

"She got kicked out of the library for watching catfights on the net." Yomi said now starting to calm down.

"Whoa, was it that fight between Stacey and Miranda?" the athlete asked. The Azu girls just gave her a blank stare. "Well, it _was_ a pretty cool fight." she muttered to herself. "Hey Chiyo-chan, click on that one," she said now pointing to the bright screen.

Chiyo clicked on the story. "Azumanga Hanukkah Tales by Anime Reborn? But I don't celebrate Hanukkah..." she replied trailing off.

"Hey Chiyo-chan, look. You can click on the different chapters too." Osaka said gazing at the page.

Kagura scratched her head. "Wow, this fan fiction stuff is pretty interesting, not to mention kinda creepy. Ooh! Click on Kaorin's tale. That'll probably be interesting," she said smirking. Chiyo clicked on chapter five. The girls then crowded around to get a better look, squishing her in the process.

"Ouch!" she screamed.

"Sorry, Chiyo-chan," the all murmured as they made extra room for Chiyo. They then re-gathered around and began to read.

* * *

_"I hope Sakaki-san will like the clay dreydl I bought for her." Kaorin said as she walked down the busy street. "Who knows? She may even start to notice me in school!" As Kaorin was thinking of her unrequited love, she hadn't noticed the car that was speeding right towards her. "KAORIN, LOOK OUT!!" a girl's voice cried out. "Huh?" Kaorin turned around just in time to see her best friend Chihiro slam into her and push her out of the way. The two landed hard on the sidewalk with a loud thud._

_"SMASH!" something inside the small plastic bag Kaorin was holding had shattered. She peered inside the bag fearing the worst. _

_"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Kaorin repeated taking the broken clay shards out of the bag. "Sakaki-san's present is ruined!" she said bursting into tears._

_Chihiro knew how much Kaorin loved Sakaki and she felt terrible about what had happened. "Hey, it's okay. We can just buy another one, right?" she said trying to console her friend. Kaorin sadly shook her head._

_"Nope, that was the last one. I guess now Sakaki will never know my true feelings towards her. Not to mention, I'm going to be late for Osaka's party. Oh, why does this always have to happen to me?_

* * *

"Bwahahah! Kaorin's such a loser!" Kagura said pounding her fists on the computer table. "You think she'd have told you her feelings by now, eh Sakaki?"

Sakaki cheeks flushed bright red. "U-Um yeah, I guess." she stuttered.

"Ms. Kagura, that's not a nice thing to say. No matter what, Kaorin is still our friend. Well, at least this story wasn't as _provocative_ as the last one," Chiyo stated, slightly shivering from the memory. _"I'm too young for this kind of stuff,"_ she thought while clicking back to the story archive. "M-Maybe we should just go to another site..." she replied as she started to close the window.

"No, wait!" Sakaki shouted. Everyone turned around. Sakaki usually never said much so everyone decided to listen to what she had to say. "Um, are there any stories of me and Kamineko?"

Everyone just stared at her. "Kamineko? Who's that Ms. Sakaki?" Chiyo asked.

"Oh, I know! It's that evil little gray cat you're always trying to pet, isn't it?" Kagura inquired. Sakaki nodded her head. "Why do you want to read about that fur ball?" the jock asked.

"I guess because it would be nice if there was a story where him and I actually got along." Sakaki explained. Chiyo went to the search page and looked up "sakaki kamineko". Four results were shown. "Oh, can I see that one?" the raven-haired girl asked pointing to one of the stories. Chiyo clicked it.

* * *

_A Lucky Meeting by LHA  
_

_It was another fine Monday morning. Sakaki was taking the usual route to school when she noticed a small gray cat perched on the neighbor's fence. The soft purring emitting from his chest could easily be heard as he continued to sleep soundly. In fact, he almost looked harmless. Almost._

_"This might be my chance," Sakaki thought as she stretched out her hand to pet the adorable terror. Suddenly, something within the feline's senses caused him to wake up. He stared at the schoolgirl menacingly as he bared his teeth. Sakaki noticed this and began to hesitate. Nevertheless she reached out her hand to pet the cat. She was surprised to discover that her hand had connected with Kamineko's head._

_"You're letting me pet you?" she asked. "But why?" The cat said nothing. Sakaki began to blush as she continued to stroke his soft fur. Suddenly, Kamineko bared his teeth. Sakaki hesitated but she continued to pet him. When she was done, he jumped on to the ground and flashed his trademark grin. Sakaki then tried to pet him again but this time he decided to chomp down hard on her hand._

_Wincing, Sakaki managed to force a smile. "You haven't changed one bit, but thank you." Still smiling, she then forcefully kicked the cat into some nearby bushes. A loud "RAOWR!" could be heard as he hit the small tree with an impact. "That'll teach you not to mess with me, bitch." Now feeling content, she continued her walk to the school._

* * *

"Oh, my!" Chiyo said surprised. "I certainly wasn't expecting that!" Sakaki looked like she was about to throw up.

"Alright, now that's what I'm talkin' about, Sakaki! As expected from my rival!" Kagura said giving the distraught girl a friendly pat on the back.

"But I'd never kick an animal. Or swear at one either." she said now holding her stomach. "I don't think I like fan fiction."

"It's okay Ms. Sakaki. I doubt all fan fiction stories are like that. I guess we just somehow chose the wrong ones. Here, maybe this one won't be so bad" Chiyo said as she was about to click "Azumanga In The Real World by AR".

_"Kin-Kon-Kan-Kon Kin-Kon-Kan-Kon."_ The bell cheerfully chimed as it marked the ending of the lunch period.

"Well, I guess it will just have to wait till next time." the prodigy stated as she closed down the window and pushed in her chair.

"Wow, so much time has passed already?" Yomi asked bewildered.

"Welcome to my world." Osaka said getting up from her seat. The Azu girls sweatdropped.

"Oh no! I forgot to do my report!" Kagura groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"Welcome to my world." Osaka repeated. Again, the girls sweatdropped.

A few minutes later, they caught up with Tomo in the hallway. She had kept herself busy by drawing rather unflattering doodles of the librarian on the door, using a permanent marker of course. She then signed her artwork as by "Fujiko's twin."

"You're a child, you know that?" Yomi scolded.

"Thanks, I try." Tomo replied, completing missing the gist of Yomi's words. The bespectacled girl just sighed in frustration. Her friend would never learn.

"So what'd you guys do in there while I was gone?" the wildcat asked. "I feel like I must've missed something."

"Welcome to-"

"Osaka, we get it," Yomi stated. The Osakan girl stopped talking. "You're meaning to tell me you stayed out here the whole time? Why didn't you just leave?" the brunette inquired as she pushed up her glasses.

"Aw c'mon now, Yomi. Don't be like that. You know I'd never leave your side." Tomo reassured her friend while patting her on the back. The wildcat's words instantly caused flashbacks of the Toyomi fic to flood back into the taller girls mind.

"AUGH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yomi cried as she stepped back from the shorter girl.

"Huh? Hey Yomi, are you okay?" Tomo questioned as she stared at her friend. Yomi, now realizing what had said began to grin sheepishly.

"Um, y-yeah. It's just something I recalled, that's all," she said placing her hand behind her head.

"Eh, whatever. So what did you guys do while I was gone?" Tomo asked her friends. The Azu-girls just sweatdropped.

"Huh?"

At this time, Chiyo decided to step in "It's okay, Tomo." she said reassuring the confused girl. "We'll tell you about it after school. Let's just focus on getting to Music on time, okay?"

Tomo sighed. "Fine, whatever." she huffed as she crossed her arms.

The other girls sighed. After reading fan fiction, they weren't sure if they were ready to let Tomo know about the site just yet. After all, she _was_ the wildcat high school girl. Who knows what would've happened if she found out? They shuddered at the mere thought. However, that's a story for another time.

**So how was it? Tell me what you think! Please R&R!**

**See ya' around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is folks! The continuation you've all been waiting for! But first, I'd like to say a few words. Because I'm kind of on a tight schedule only 2 fics will be "discovered" in each chapter from now on. Also, at first this chapter was going to be the second chapter but then I decided to make it a 2-part side story instead. Sore ja, Kaishi Shimashou!**

**Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me; all rights belong to Kiyohiko Azuma. What, you were expecting more? XD**

**At The Library (Mini Dorama)**

**Prelude to CH2 (Part 1)**

It had been two weeks since the girls had discovered fan fiction and by then they had all moved on to different things. Well, all except for Tomo of course. A week after her banning from the library, the librarian, being the kind person she was, had decided to give the girl a second chance. Of course, Tomo wasted no time in abusing her restored privileges.

"Hahahah! Yes! Time to see Tom Cruise fighting Oprah!" she said as she slid into a seat in the computer section. The other Azu-girls had gone on a field trip, but because Tomo had to be, well Tomo, she had herself banned from that trip as well. Not that it mattered to her, any-

"Hey! What do you mean by that, huh?" Tomo shouted to the narrator. Miraculously, the librarian didn't seem to hear her. "And what is it with all the bans? Your the first fanfic author to ever do that to me."

At that moment, a teenaged bespectacled girl of Jamaican descent walked out onto the stage. She wore a dark blue MxPx T-shirt, faded jeans, and had a black baseball cap fit snug over her head on a bed of medium-length messy black hair.

"Well, it's just that you're loud, obnoxious, and annoying. No offense of course." she explained. "As for the bans, I think they're fun!" At that moment she spaced out for a few seconds but then came to. "Oh yeah, so just work with the story!" she then went back to her speaking corner and continued with the narration.

"Now as I was saying: Not that it mattered to her anyway-"

"Hold on!" Tomo said once again interrupting the story.

"It was obvious Punkgrl was losing her patience, but she decided to be patient with the wildcat," Punkgrl spoke into the mic - making sure Tomo heard every word. "Yes, what is it, Tomo-chan?" she asked politely from off-stage.

"Can I at least explain to the readers what happened that got me in trouble?" Tomo asked.

"Uh, you mean like a flashback?" the young narrator asked. Tomo nodded her head. "Sure, why not? As long, as it helps the continuity of the fic, it's fine by me."

"Sweet! Now, let me think," the Azu-girl closed her eyes in concentration. "If I remember correctly, it sort of went like this..."

**Yeah, I know. It was really short. Well, I guess that's a good sign. It could mean I've finally got my imagination under control. Either that, or AP English is draining my brain of ideas XP So anyway, stay tuned to hear Tomo's story. Till then R&R!**

**See ya around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, hontou ni gomen! I'm so sorry guys I've been so preoccupied lately (more so than usual)**

**Tomo: Guitar Hero **

**Punkgrl: (Glares at Tomo) So as I was saying, I haven't even been able to log on to fanfiction, much less update my stories. However, I'm back and I'll try not to desert you guys for a long time. So yeah, if u forgive me, here's a new chapter for all to enjoy. **

**Tomo: They probably all just forgot about you**

**Punkgrl: That does it! (Grabs Tomo and places her in a sleeper hold)**

**Tomo: (choking) Okay! I give!**

**Punkgrl: (releases Tomo) Let's continue! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh in any way whatsoever. It belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma **

**At The Library (Mini Dorama)**

**Prelude to CH2 (Part 2)**

"Sweet! Now let me think," the Azu-girl closed her eyes in concentration. "If I remember correctly, it sort of went like this..."

**Earlier Last Week**

For as long as she could remember, Koyomi Mizuhara had always been a serious student. Getting good grades and always working hard had always been her top priorities. As she was getting ready for the field trip to Asakusa, she made sure she had gotten her homework out of the way first from the night before. Despite being a native Tokyoite, Koyomi had never been to the sacred district and she couldn't think of whom better to spend her first time with there than with her closest friends. Well, all except one that is.

"Yomi! Hey, Yomi!" Tomo shouted to her friend as she banged loudly on the glass window.

"Oh god, it's her," Yomi moaned as she tried to ignore the sound coming from outside.

"Open up will ya? I wanna see your homework!" Tomo continued to yell, and very loudly. Dogs could be heard nearby howling in tune to the wildcat's voice. Yomi couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh for the love of Kami-sama," she muttered to herself as she went over to the side of her room.

"Could you keep it down? It's only 6:30 AM. Normal humans are trying to sleep," she said to the wildcat as she opened the window.

"Hey Yomi, why the heck did you lock your window? There's no way I can come in when you do that!" Tomo whined. She then took off her shoes and stepped into the room. Yomi sighed.

"You just answered your own question," she said. "Oh, and there's also something called a door. You should try using it sometime," she added as she walked back to her desk. She then picked up her schoolbag and walked out the door. "Well, I'm off. See you at school," she said upon leaving. Tomo stood still for a moment trying to process what just happened.

"Huh? Wait, Yomi! I have to see your homework!" the wildcat replied chasing after her.

"We have a trip today. You don't have to see it now," Yomi called to her as she walked out of the house. Again Tomo just stood there. Yomi stopped to stare at her.

"Um, Tomo. Are you okay?" she asked. "You look like Osaka right now."

"Field trip...no school..." the shorter girl mumbled incoherently.

"Wha-? Tomo what are yo-" Yomi asked but to her dismay was suddenly thrown off by Tomo's response.

"WHOO-HOO! NO SCHOOL!" the wildcat exploded as life flooded back into her and she threw her schoolbag into some nearby bushes. "SO LONG, BOOKS! IT'S BEEN NICE WHILE IT LASTED!" Yomi just covered her face with her hands. She was already developing a migraine...and it wasn't even 8:00AM yet.

"Tomo, you do know it's only for a day, right?" she patiently asked her friend. Tomo just chuckled in return.

"Who fricken' cares? As long as it means no school I'm good to go!" she replied flashing a "V" sign. She then ran off towards the school. Yomi simply sweatdropped.

"I could've just made friends with the nice little girl at the end of my block, but no, I had to choose her," she mumbled as she sighed and followed suit. Still she had to admit that in the end, Tomo was still a good friend.

Upon entering the school, Tomo glanced over her shoulder and noticed a girl hunched over the side of the road opposite the school. Looking closer, she noticed it was Kaorin, and she appeared to be fixing something.

"Oh I have to fix this necklace before Miss Sakaki gets here!" she mumbled to herself as she desperately tried to attach two pieces of jewelry back together.

"Watcha' doin'?" a voice asked behind her catching her by surprise.

"Eek! What tha? Oh it's you, Tomo-chan." She said holding on to her chest as she stared at the wildcat. _"Great, just what I need to make this day a living he-"_

"What was that?" Tomo asked.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing." Kaorin replied with a smile. Tomo noticed a small tube of glue and a small star-shaped locket in the girl's hand.

"Hey! Is that super glue? Can I have it for a sec, can I?" she asked hopping and down. Kaorin sweatdropped.

"Um, sure. As soon as I glue this small latch unto this locket you can have it." As soon as Kaorin said those words she saw Miss Sakaki walking up to school. The latch suddenly seemed to magically slide on to the locket. With flames in her eyes, she recklessly threw the tube of glue at Tomo's head and ran across the street to meet up with her sole object of affection.

"Ow! That hurt!" Tomo yelled, rubbing the area on her face that received the glue. So I can use it now, right?" she asked calling to Kaorin. Kaorin looked back at Tomo .

"Huh? Yeah sure. Just stop bugging me!" she screamed as she made her way into the school.

"Sheesh, it's not like Sakaki will ever be into you anyway," Tomo said as she followed suit. She then stared closely at the small tube of glue. "Bonds most surfaces within seconds. Use with caution," read the label. Holding the glue, Tomo suddenly felt as though a new power was entrusted to her.

"Oh, this going to be so fricken' awesome," she said chuckling to herself. She looked at her watch. 7:00AM. The trip goers were supposed to leave at 7:45. "Yes! I've got a whole half hour to do whatever I want! No wait, that's not right…well whatever! I've got a whole lotta' time to do whatever I want!" she said, clutching the tube even tighter. She then headed down to her first target: the principal's office.

"Hahah, try and stop me now principal! Oh wait, you can't. You're not here!" she said as she squirted glue all over the announcement mic. "Hahah, how's that for sticky fingers?" she replied as she laughed at her own bad joke. She decided her next target would be the homeroom. "But wait, how can I do that when the others have already arrived?" she thought to herself. As she closed the door of the principal's office behind her, a dim light bulb steadily flashed brighter in her head until it reached its maximum point of brightness. "That's it!" she said running to the science lab. She had twenty minutes left before any teachers arrived, and forty-five if she counted Ms. Yukari. Plenty of time to get the job done.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Tomo around?" Yomi asked her friends. They were all sitting in homeroom making sure they had everything they needed for the excursion. "She arrived to school a few seconds before I did, but I haven't seen her since she separated from me this morning. The other girls shook their heads. Tomo was nowhere to be found.

Osaka pounded her fists on the desk, "Maybe she got kidnapped by them-"

"Please, Ms. Osaka. I'm pretty sure Tomo wasn't abducted by aliens", Chiyo said trying to reassure her spacey friend.

"I wasn't gonna say aliens," Osaka said shaking her head. "I was gonna say mutant cows. They're just like aliens but ten times worse cuz they're superintelligent and evil and they live on earth, but no one ever suspects nothin's wrong with 'em cuz they look like ordinary cows." Yomi, Chiyo, and Sakaki all sweatdropped. Kagura was busy lifting weights in the gym and Kaorin was too mesmerized by Sakaki to notice what was going on so they were fortunately left immune to the workings of Osaka's mind. As the gang was busy musing over Tomo's disappearance and mutant cows, they failed to notice a small furry gray creature that had unsuspectedly managed to sneak into the room. Well, except Kaorin. She had snapped out of it long enough to notice the rat leaving little presents on the classroom floor.

"AUGH! A RAT!" she screamed as she raced out the room. The others then turned their heads to see the small gray rat quickly making its way towards them. Sakaki blushed as she saw the small rodent put was suddenly pulled away by Yomi much to her chagrin.

"C'mon everyone, we've got to get out of here!" the glasses girl yelled as everyone followed her out the classroom. After a few minutes had passed, a smiling girl entered the now quiet classroom.

"You were great little fella!" Tomo said as she handed the rat a small piece of her mom's super delicious meatballs. "Now before I take you back to Magnetron's dumpster, I have one more thing left to do." Tomo then commenced to applying her special glue to every one of her classmate's seats. "Oops, I almost glued mine," she whispered as she was just about to squeeze the glue on to her seat. Now all that was left was Ms. Yukari's. Now that she thought about it, Tomo decided that some things were better left untouched, and by "some things" she meant Ms. Yukari's. "Well, my work here is done," Tomo said cupping the small animal into her hands. "Okay, time for you to go back home," she said walking out of the classroom. A few moments later the other students began entering the classroom. Sakaki had even resumed her duty of daydreaming at the window. At first, Yomi, Chiyo, Osaka, and Kaorin were slightly hesitant to enter, but Kagura finally persuaded them into entering.

"See guys? Look, there's no rat here. You were probably just imagining things. Chiyo frantically shook her head.

"B-But Miss Kagura, don't you think it's kind of strange for all three of us to imagine the same thing? Besides, his excretion is still there," the little girl said pointing at the spot where the rat was. Kagura stared at the poo in disgust.

"Ugh, well even if he was here, he's gone now," she replied taking her seat. "So, there's no need to worry."

"Kagura's right, guys. C'mon, let's just forget about the whole ordeal and focus on getting ready for the best trip ever." Yomi said as she slid into her seat. At that moment, she was very excited but she tried her best to hide it. At that moment Tomo rushed in.

"Ahah! I made it first! Pay up, Yukari-chan!" she said to the teacher who was panting heavily behind her.

"What…you…little brat…you…cheated…Want...rematch," the teacher said as she flopped down into her seat.

"No way! You promised me 200￥, now pay up!" the wildcat said sticking her hand out in front of the teacher's face.

Yomi glared at Tomo. "You moron. You raced Ms. Yukari for 200￥?" she asked as Tomo made her way to her seat.

"Yup, it was her idea. But never mind that; let's get this field trip started!" Tomo said as she pumped her fists in to the air.

"Idiot, we've still got 10 minutes left." Yomi said reminding her friend.

At that very moment, the intercom squeaked and the principal's voice flooded the classroom: ATTENTION STAFF, STUDENTS. I'M NOT QUITE SURE HOW TO SAY THIS, BUT I NEED HELP IMMEDIATELY. MY HAND IS STUCK ON THE MICROPHONE. I REPEAT, MY HAND IS STUCK ON THE MICROPHONE AND IT WON'T COME OFF. A wave of silence passed the classroom, and then as soon as it had come it was soon replaced with the sound of unstoppable laughter.

"AHAHAHAH!! MY SIDES, THEY HURT!" Yukari replied as she held her stomach. "THAT JERK FINALLY GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO HIM!"

"Oh man, what an awesome joke!" Kagura cried as she pounded her desk. Even Sakaki let loose a small chuckle.

"Hahahahahah! Yeah, whoever did that must've been pretty awesome!" Tomo cried.

"Oh, I'm laughin' so hard. I gotta use the bathroom," Osaka said wiping a tear from her eye and getting ready to stand. She didn't budge. "Huh?" She tried, once again to rise but to no avail. "W-What's goin' on?" By this time, everyone had stopped laughing as they began to notice Osaka's power struggle with her seat. At last, their worst fears were confirmed were several students tried to stand up with no success.

"AHAHAHAH! LOOKS LIKE THE PRANKSTER GOT YOU GUYS TOO!" Ms. Yukari laughed as she happily stood up from her seat.

"Ms. Yukari, this isn't funny. We're stuck here! How are we supposed to go on the trip now?" Yomi said as frustration could be clearly heard in her voice. Tomo noticed it too.

"Huh? Yomi?" she asked as she saw her best friend holding back tears. She never considered the thought of her prank interfering with the school trip. She was only trying to have fun.

"_Well, you've sure done it this time, Takino_", she thought to herself.

Now understanding the full extent of the damage caused by the prank, Ms. Yukari felt herself being engulfed in rage.

"Who did this?" she asked in a solemn tone. She searched around the room to spot any suspicious behavior from her students. She gazed at Osaka.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's them mutant moo-moos! They're gonna get us all!" the space cadet replied as she burst into tears and buried her face in her arms. Yukari shook her head and then shifted her gaze to Chiyo.

"Oh, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't taken the last slice of my daddy's favorite cheesecake," she said as she muttered to herself. Yukari sighed. She then shifted her eyes on Kaorin. She was staring at Sakaki, as usual.

"_Sigh, maybe it wasn't one of her students"_, she thought as she absentmindedly watched Tomo get out of her seat to pat Yomi on the back. _"Wait, what?"_

"Hey it's okay, Yomi. There'll always be other trips, y'know?" Tomo said smiling. She expected Yomi to return the gesture but instead she received one of the coldest stares her friend had ever expressed.

"You, how did you get out of your seat?" Yomi, asked her friend with a tone so serious it made Tomo shiver. She immediately knew that she was done for. The sight of Yukari rushing over with her trusty pointer didn't make the wildcat feel any better.

"YOU LITTLE --BAG! DAMN SON OF A --! PIECE OF --! I'M GONNA HURT YOU SO BAD YOUR GREAT-GREAT -- GRANKIDS ARE GOING TO FEEL IT! " she said as she mercilessly began beating Tomo with the pointer. "NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, ONE OF MY FEW PRECIOUS VACATION DAYS ARE GONE! NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN! AUGHHHHH!" Tomo then gave her a small smile. Yukari suddenly stopped.

"But Yukari-chan, aren't you glad I didn't mess with you chair?" Tomo said as she continued to smile weakly. Yukari's eyes momentarily flashed red.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed as she continued her beating. Regardless of who wanted to help Tomo and who wanted her to get her just desserts, all the students could do was simply sit and watch, whether they wanted to or not. Suddenly, the principal and Minamo suddenly rushed in. The students noticed the mic was still attached to his hand. A long stream of wires trailed behind him.

"What is with all the ruckus?" he asked as he pulled Ms. Yukari off of Tomo with the help of Minamo.

"Yukari! Get a hold of yourself! What do you think you're doing beating up a student?" Minamo, asked her friend as she tried to get her to come down long enough to explain.

"It's her," Yukari said pointing a finger at Tomo who was now sprawled on to the floor. "Your hand, my students' seats, my vacation. It's all her doing."

"Ms. Takino is this true?" the principal asked now staring hard at Tomo. Tomo wished she was anywhere than where she was right now. She slowly nodded her head.

"I didn't mean anything by it though! I was just trying to have some fun with this super cool glue Kaorin lent me!" she replied as she held up the tube for him to see. All eyes then turned to Kaorin. She stopped staring at Sakaki and looked up.

"Huh? What's up, guys?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Ms. Aida, please stand up." The principal commanded. Kaorin tried to stand, but she couldn't.

"Huh? What is this? Some kind of joke?" she asked her classmates. She then remembered her early encounter with Tomo that morning. "It can't be. You did this?" she said pointing at Tomo. "This is what you go and do after I lend you that super glue?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Yomi yelled from across the room. "Handing over something like super glue to Tomo, are you demented?"

Kaorin exploded. "Who're you calling demented! You're the demented one being friends with her in the first place. Even though she-"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" the principal shouted to the two girls. "Now, in light of these circumstances, I'm afraid I will have to reschedule the trip. Also, while I can suspend you Ms. Takino, I honestly don't know what good that will do you and it would also do the citizens of Tokyo a great injustice to have you loose on the streets. However, I think I have the perfect punishment for you that will get through that thick head of yours. Ms. Aida, seeing as how you are also equally to blame, you will be partaking in the same punishment as Ms. Takino here." Hearing those words, Kaorin leaped out of her seat, tearing her skirt in the process."

"Sir! Why do I have to get punished with this numbnut! It's not my fault she doesn't know how use glue properly!" she yelled breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Ms. Aida, but if it wasn't for your carelessness, I'm sure none of this would've ever happened. It's clear you weren't thinking about the consequences when you gave the glue to Ms. Takino here. Therefore, it is my decision to excuse you both from the makeup trip."

Yukari laughed. "Hahah! Take that sucker! You can forget about that 200￥ too!" The other Azu-girl's shook their heads. They knew Tomo could be a jerk sometimes, but this was going too far. While they agreed with the principal's decision, they were sad that Tomo wouldn't be joining them on the trip.

Tomo didn't know what to do. She was too shocked to speak but not enough to feel sad. Guilty, yes, but not sad. Right? She then turned her head and grinned sheepishly at Kaorin. "Heheh, sorry about that." She apologized as she placed her hand behind her head. She then saw Kaorin retrieving a small black book from her bag, and commencing to scribble what appeared to be her name. Once she was done, she then drew her finger across her neck as if it were a knife and then pointed it towards Tomo. The wildcat gulped.

"Seriously, how did it end up like this?" Tomo asked herself as she rested her head back on to the floor.

**BAD END**

"So that's basically what happened, folks! See? Just a practical joke gone horribly wrong!" Tomo said as she settled into her seat.

"And because of that joke, you're here by yourself, Kaorin wants to end your life, and you've become public enemy number one in your school?" Punkgrl asked scratching her head.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up" Tomo said as she watched Tom Cruise impale Oprah with a chainsaw. Punkgrl looked over her shoulder to watch the video.

"There's no way that's real," she said as pulled up a chair alongside Tomo.

"What? Of course, it's real!" the wildcat countered while watching the video. Punkgrl shook her head.

"Since when did Oprah have a unibrow?" she asked. Tomo didn't answer.

"Well, who cares? Just watch it anyway." The taller girl thought about it for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, I'll watch it. Say, Tomo?" she asked. Tomo paused the video and looked up.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Do you regret what you did?" Punkgrl asked as she began to munch on a Pockey stick. Tomo stared at the screen before she answered.

"A little, but you know what they say." She said grinning.

"Shame on the road is written off?" Punkgrl asked sweatdropping.

"Exactly!" Tomo replied nodding her head. Punkgrl spaced out for a moment before scratching her head.

"Wait, but isn't this a school?" she asked.

"Well yeah," Tomo replied. "But it's near the road so it's close enough, get it?" she asked.

"Got it," Punkgrl replied as she saluted. "Well, I gotta go. I have to think up more material for ATL. See ya around." she said waving to Tomo. Tomo waved back.

"Okay, see you around," she said. She then logged on to Nico Video. "Time to watch Caramelldansen meets Hana Yori Dango." She said as she chuckled to herself. Despite the circumstances, today was going to be a good day. She just knew it.

**Okay! Well, that wraps up the mini dorama! Yes, Pockey is one of my favorite snacks in case you were wondering. Now time to get back to the main story. I've been off from fanfiction for a while (I've finally graduated from high school!) so it's going to take some time before I'm up to speed with everyone else. Till' then, I'll update my other fics so lookout for those as well. **

**See ya' around!**


End file.
